gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kibbutz Number One
Kibbutz Number One ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Dialoge (Luis betritt Brucies Wohnung, Mori ist am Trainieren) * Mori: Hey Lou! * Luis: Ich heiß Luis. * Mori: Yeah, wie auch immer. Komm her und gib mir etwas Liebe. Gleich hier. (Mori und Luis geben sich die Faust) * Luis: Also, was willst du? Tony hat gesagt, ich soll dir ’nen Gefallen tun. * Mori: Was, seh ich aus wie ein Sozialfall? * Luis: Kann ich die Aussage verweigern? * Mori: Das – das ist lustig. Du bist lustig, du bist verdammt lustig. Lustig für einen Kerl mit solchen Brustmuskeln, aber du hast Rückenmuskeln wie ein kleines Mädchen. Mann, und du brauchst Wadenimplantate, schau dich doch mal an. (Mori geht prüfend um Luis herum und bleibt vor ihm stehen) * Mori: Und weißt du, so wie ich das einschätze, hast du auch keine zwanzig Zentimeter in der Hose. Ich? Ich bring die Mädels zum Winseln. Winseln. * Luis: Nur, um mich kurz zu dir herabzulassen, Kumpel, Tony schuldet dir Geld. Tony ist mein Boss und mein Freund, also helfe ich dir, ein wenig, aber wenn du noch mal den „Inhalt“ meiner Hose erwähnst, bringe ich dich unter die Erde. * Mori: Mein Gott, bist du aufgestaut, Mann. Komm schon, ich hab es nicht so gemeint. (Mori hüpft auf dem Sofa herum) * Mori: Ich entschuldige mich. Okay, hör zu, wir spulen noch mal zurück und entspannen uns. Ja? Komm her. Seite eins. Umarme mich, okay? Umarme mich. Das ist es. Wo waren wir stehengeblieben? (Mori und Luis umarmen sich, Brucie kommt herein) * Mori: Ach, wenn das mal nicht mein Bruder, der Geist ist. * Brucie: Mori... was machst du hier, Bruder? Und wer ist dieser Kerl? * Mori: Das ist Lou! * Luis: Ich heiße Luis! * Mori: Okay. Ist schön dich zu sehen, kleiner Bruder. Mann, du siehst blass aus. Was ist los, ist jemand gestorben? * Brucie (wütend): Leider nicht, Mann. Was machst du hier, Mori? (Mori springt vom Sofa) * Mori: Ich denk darüber nach, wieder nach Hause zu kommen. (Mori legt sich aufs Sofa) * Mori: Weißt du, ich hab Geschichten gehört, dass du dich ein bisschen übernommen hast und ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. * Brucie: Mori, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, mir geht es gut, okay? Mir wird es schon verdammt gut gehen. (Brucie macht ein paar Übungen) * Mori: Meine Güte, wer trainiert dich? Man sollte diesen Typen auspeitschen lassen. Schau dich doch an. Du bist total unförmig. Du bist irgendwie hässlich und blass. (Mori begrabscht seinen Bruder) * Mori: Und du bist fett, Bruder. Mein Gott, du bist fett. * Brucie: Scheiß auf dich, Mori, Mann, du bist... du bist... * Mori: Du bist? * Brucie: Du bist... * Mori: Du bist... perfekt? Genau. Wie gemeißelt, braungebrannt und schön. Ich bin das Traumticket. Yeah, Mom hat mich schon immer gewarnt, dass du ein Faulpelz bist. Ich wette, du hast gedopt. * Brucie: Hab ich natürlich nicht. (Mori fängt an zu schnüffeln und rennt rüber zu Brucie) * Mori: Nein, nein, nein. Ach, ich riech das doch. Angst! Aber ich bin wieder da, Baby B! Ich bin wieder daaaa! Dein Leben wird gerade wieder lustig. Na los, Lou, fahren wir. Ach, und erzähl dem Fettwanst – du solltest deinen Freunden von mir erzählen, denn Kibbutz Nummer 1... (Mori spannt seine Muskeln an) ist wieder in der Stadt. Und dies Mal, (Mori ziehst sein Hemd aus, eine Tätowierung kommt zum Vorschein mit der Aufschrift: „100 Prozent koscher“) ist es koscher. Wir sehen uns, ich würd nicht mit dir tauschen wollen... du Tunte! (Luis geht hinterher, Brucie setzt sich deprimiert auf das Sofa) Mission Fahrt mit Mori zum Hafen in Bohan. Es folgt eine kurze Zwischensequenz, in der Mori einen Streit anzettelt. Nun müsst ihr alle Gegner erschießen. Passt auf den Typen mit dem Raketenwerfer auf. Nachdem alle Gegner erledigt sind, folgt wieder eine Zwischensequenz, in der ihr zu einem Boot lauft. Jetzt müsst ihr per Boot die anderen Boote verfolgen und mit Haftbomben ausschalten. Sind alle Boote zerstört, bringt ihr Mori zum Pier 45 und habt die Mission abgeschlossen. Trivia * Beim Gespräch auf der Hinfahrt zum Hafen sagt Mori: „Nur weil ich auf der dunklen Seite bin.“ Dies ist eine Anspielung auf „Star Wars“. * Wenn man die beiden Männer mit den Raketenwerfern getötet hat, und man an diese Stelle geht, kann man die Munition einsammeln. 100-Prozent-Wertung * Zeit: 5:00 * Schaden am Spieler: 50 Prozent * Tödliche Treffer: 10 * Genauigkeit: 70 Prozent * Schaden am Boot: 60 Prozent * Boot-Höchstgeschwindigkeit: 70 mph * Raketenwerfer schnell erledigt Fortsetzung Mori Kibbutz → This ain’t Checkers en:Kibbutz Number One es:Kibbutz Number One Kategorie:The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Missionen Kategorie:Brucie-Kibbutz-Missionen